One Moment in Time
by AriciaBetelguese
Summary: Dalam berbagai kejadian di dunia, pasti ada satu momen indah yang akan tinggal, dan tak akan bisa terlupakan. Oneshot-oneshot seputar hidup karakter Detektif Conan. Now up: Terikat dengan Darah, HeiKaz, Supernatural/Horor!
1. Ilusi Palsu

**Judul: **Ilusi Palsu

**Kata: **1353

**Pasangan: **Shinichi K./Ran M.

**Summary: Ilu-si ****1 **_n _sesuatu yg hanya di angan-angan; khayalan;** 2 **_n _pengamatan yg tidak sesuai dng pengindraan;** 3 **_a _tidak dapat dipercaya; palsu (Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia Edisi ke 3)

**A/N: …**

**Aricia bener bener dalam SEMI hiatus. Bener. Jadi semua cerita Aricia dalam hiatus. Dan Aricia bakal jarang nulis…**

**Tapi ini malah nongol…**

**Ya udah deh… selama masa semi hiatus ini… cuma One Moment in Time yang bakal diupdate… yang lain semi-hiatus…**

**Yang ada dalam One Moment in Time adalah cerita cerita yang nongol selama kelas sembilan. Semoga nggak panjang panjang ceritanya…**

**Anyway… RnR…**

* * *

Ilusi Palsu

By: Aricia Betelguese

* * *

Ran tidak pernah mengira segalanya akan jadi seperti ini.

Jangan…

Jangan biarkan aku kehilangan dia!

Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi…

Dia… Shinichi… dia adalah Conan.

"Ran, tolong, mengertilah. Aku—"

"Apa? Kau mempermainkan aku. Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?"

"Dengar, Ran. Aku bukan bermaksud mempermainkanmu…"

Ran menatapnya dingin. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Pergi!"

Dia tidak mengucapkan apapun. Tapi setelah beberapa detik, ia melangkah pergi.

Dan pagi ini, Ran berdiri, menatap tiga kata yang tertulis di atas selembar kertas putih.

_Gomen, Ran… sayonara._

Hanya tiga kata, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan hati Ran.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit? Bukankah Ran membencinya? Dia telah berbohong, menghancurkan kepercayaan Ran, mempermainkan perasaannya—tapi kenapa Ran merasa ingin menangis?

Aku benci kamu, pikir Ran, tapi ia dapat merasakan kalau pikiran itu hanya kebohongan belaka.

* * *

Waktu berlalu.

Ran melanjutkan hidupnya. Lulus SMA. Masuk kuliah, dan terus melakukan rutinitas sehari harinya.

Itulah yang terjadi. Dunia tidak berhenti berputar, waktu tidak berhenti berjalan karena Kudou Shinichi telah hilang dari hidupnya. Mereka tidak akan diam dan menunggu saat Ran memunguti sisa hatinya yang hancur karena seorang detektif idiot yang mengira bahwa keberadaannya hanya membuat Ran sakit hati. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah ikut berjalan bersama waktu.

Dan Ran tersenyum. Ran tertawa. Ran belajar. Ran bekerja. Ran makan. Ran minum. Ran melihat. Ran mendengarkan. Ran tertidur…

Ran menangis.

Ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Shinichi, Ran tahu itu, tapi Ran berharap memori tentang Shinichi akan berhenti menghantui dirinya.

Dan suatu hari, Ran Mouri menemukan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang saksi dalam sebuah kasus pembunuhan.

Seorang detektif kebetulan ada di tempat itu. Bukan, tentu saja dia bukan Shinichi. Awalnya Ran mengira dia adalah Shinichi karena metode analisanya sama persis, tapi…

'_Bukan, miss,' _katanya sambil tersenyum,_ 'Nama saya Saguru Hakuba; dari Inggris.'_

"Tadi hebat sekali, Hakuba-san." Puji Ran saat Hakuba-san selesai menyajikan analisisnya mengenai kasus pembunuhan itu.

Ia membungkuk. "Terima kasih." Katanya sopan.

"Apakan anda menyukai Sherlock Holmes, Hakuba-san?" kata Ran. Metode analisanya yang persis Shinichi, yang juga merupakan seorang fan Sherlock Holmes…

"Ya. Sebenarnya—" ia tersenyum hangat, "Metode analisa saya saya ambil langsung dari Sherlock Holmes."

Persis saat itu _handphone_ Hakuba-san berdering. Segera Hakuba-san membuka _handphone_nya dan mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat isi sms yang kelihatannya baru saja dikirimkan padanya.

"Ada yang salah, Hakuba-san?"

"Ah, tidak." Kata Hakuba. "Saya mohon maaf, saya harus segera pergi… teman saya menunggu, tidak jauh dari sini." Ia menjelaskan. "Sampai jumpa, Mouri-san. Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

Saguru Hakuba melangkah pergi. Ran terus menatap punggung Saguru Hakuba yang menjauh dari pandangan.

Lalu, tiba tiba saja, ia berhenti. Seseorang muncul dari sebuah bangunan di sisi jalan, dan tenggorokan Ran tercekat saat ia menyadari siapa itu.

Shinichi…

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju perempatan di ujung jalan, berbicara, dan Ran mendengar suara tenor Shinichi yang familiar melayang di udara musim gugur yang dingin. Ran terpaku di tempat ia berdiri...

Ran berkedip, dan kedua laki-laki itu menghilang.

* * *

Kali berikutnya hal seperti itu terjadi, Ran sedang berada di bar. Dia sendirian, duduk di atas salah satu bangku tinggi di bar, menghadap ke arah bartender. Di belakangnya pasangan-pasangan berdansa dan musik berteriak dari speaker di seluruh ruangan, tapi seluruh perhatian Ran ada di gelas martininya.

Ia mengaduk cairan bening dalam gelas _cocktail_nya, merasa bosan. Memutuskan untuk pergi, Ran menghabiskan sisa minumannya dan berdiri, lalu melangkah ke pintu keluar. Tapi matanya menangkap figur seorang laki-laki yang sangat ia kenal, duduk di pojok sendirian.

Shinichi, nama itu terdengar di kepalanya. Shinichi.

Ran melangkah ke arah Shinichi. Pada saat itu juga Shinichi berdiri… dan menghilang ke tengah tengah keramaian.

Ran berusaha mencari Shinichi di antara kerumunan, akan tetapi dia tidak ada.

* * *

Ran lelah. Sangat lelah.

Malam ini ia kerja lembur. Ada beberapa idiot yang mengerjai komputernya sehingga data datanya hilang; Ran menggerutu dalam hati sambil melangkah ke dalam MRT yang sepi.

Hari sudah mulai larut; MRT nyaris kosong. Ran duduk dengan tenang dan menutup matanya, mencoba beristirahat.

Tapi ia membuka matanya ketika sebuah suara terdengar di kereta. "Jujur Kuroba, aku tidak tahu kenapa kita harus melakukan semua ini kalau kita akan keluar, apalagi jam jam malam seperti ini."

"Namaku Tsunagi, dan Kenji, berhenti mengeluh. Meski sudah malam masih ada kemungkinan mereka melihat kita—"

Ran menoleh dan melihat dua orang laki-laki sedang melangkah sambil berbicara. Suara mereka memelan, lalu mereka mulai berbisik bisik sambil berjalan ke arah Ran.

Mereka duduk di samping Ran—orang yang bernama Kenji persis di sampingnya.

"Hei, Kenji…" Tsunagi berbisik. "Coba tunjukkan padaku trik di mana Holmes berjabat tangan dengan seseorang tak dikenal dan langsung tahu tentang orang itu."

"Dan kenapa kau ingin tahu?" kata Kenji curiga.

"Memang kenapa? Aku ingin lihat…"

"Baiklah… dengan siapa?"

"Dengan orang yang duduk di sampingmu itu…"

Kenji menoleh, dan sejenak Ran yakin ada ekspresi terkejut di wajah Kenji. Tapi ekspresi itu menghilang, sehingga Ran tidak yakin apakah ekspresi itu benar benar ada...

"Permisi miss…" katanya sopan. "Teman saya ingin saya menunjukkan sesuatu… boleh kita berjabat tangan?"

Ran tersenyum kecil, menjabat tangan Kenji, dan Kenji langsung berkata, "Anda jago karate."

Ran tertawa kecil. "Ya, tanganku memang punya tanda tanda sering digunakan untuk karate, kan?"

Kenji mengangguk kecil. "Iya. Dan anda bekerja untuk sebuah agen pengacara yang cukup terkenal… agen pengacara Kisaki, melihat seragam dan cara berpakaian anda."

"Anda hebat, detektif…" kata Ran, mengingat Shinichi… saat ia melakukan triknya dulu…

Ia tampak begitu senang saat ia…

"_Kereta ini akan segera tiba di stasiun Beika Utara—"_

Ran terlompat berdiri. Ia harus turun sekarang.

"Maaf." Katanya pelan. "Ini stasiun saya."

Kedua laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. Ketika Ran turun, Ran mengira ia mendengar suara yang ia kenal…

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kuroba?"

MRT itu melesat pergi. Dan detik itu juga, Ran tersadar bahwa warna mata Kenji adalah biru laut… biru yang persis sama dengan warna mata Shinichi.

* * *

Ran menguap.

Saat itu Ran sedang duduk di dalam perpustakaan Beika, membaca sebuah buku membosankan yang mengklaim sebagai sebuah bestseller. Dia menutup buku itu dengan kesal dan berdiri untuk mengembalikannya ke rak.

Ran melangkah di antara rak tinggi buku buku, matanya menyapu judul judul, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya. Di sini adalah bagian ensiklopedia…

Ia terus berjalan, mencari cari. Bagian novel… bagian koran…

Ada satu koran baru menggantung di bagian 'Koran Hari Ini'. _Headline_nya adalah 'Mencabut Akar Organisasi Hitam'.

Rasa penasaran Ran timbul, dan Ran meraih koran itu, membaca artikel itu dengan cepat.

…sebuah organisasi dengan akar akar dalam pemerintahan Jepang…

…pusat diserang tanggal 28 Juni…

…berkat usaha detektif Kudou Shinichi, Hattori Heiji, Saguru Hakuba, Kuroba Kaito, FBI, dan CIA…

…organisasi yang sangat, _sangat_ berbahaya…

…"Mereka akan membunuh siapa saja yang mereka kira mengetahui rahasia mereka," kata detektif Kudou Shinichi…

…"Orang ini berbahaya. Mereka bisa membunuh orang orang tak bersalah tanpa berpikir kembali."…

…Tapi, kini semuanya sudah selesai. Organisasi hitam telah tumbang, dan Jepang kembali aman.

Artikel itu berakhir di situ.

Ran menarik nafas dalam dalam.

Ia sudah tahu sejak dulu. Bahwa Shinichi tidak mungkin berbohong tanpa alasan yang sangat, sangat bagus. Tapi saat itu Ran marah; ia menolak untuk melihat apa yang ingin Shinichi tunjukkan, apa yang ia ingin jelaskan.

Saat itu… ia tidak marah. Ran tidak betul betul menginginkan Shinichi pergi. Hanya saja Shinichi tidak tahu itu. Dia langsung menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan Ran yang menyesal. Dan apa yang bisa ia lakukan, keculai melupakan?

Ran telah kehilangan kesempatannya saat ia menyuruh Shinichi untuk pergi malam itu. Shinichi saat ini mungkin telah bersama gadis lain…

Ia meletakkan koran itu di tempatnya, dan dua tetes air mata mengalir di pipnya.

Lalu Ran meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di balik rak di dekat bagian koran, seorang laki-laki muda dengan mata biru laut berdiri seorang diri, diam.

* * *

Akhirnya ke sinilah ia pergi. Ke bar di mana dulu ia melihat Shinichi; di mana ia menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang. Ran menuju ke kursi bar yang kosong, dan memesan segelas Rose.

Ia meminum Rose itu, merasakan alkohol yang pahit mengalir turun ke tenggorokannya. Ia mengaduk minuman itu tanpa selera; matanya kosong.

Lalu seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

"Permisi." Katanya; suara laki-laki. "Boleh berkenalan?"

Ran mendongak dan melihat biru laut. Dan ternganga.

"Shinichi." Bisiknya.

"Nama saya Kudou Shinichi," kata Shinichi pelan, nyaris malu malu. Air mata mulai berkumpul di mata Ran, dan mengalir pelan ke pipinya. "Saya seorang detektif."

Shinichi melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Ran dan mendekapnya.

"Aku tahu," Ran terisak. "Aku sudah tahu."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: *belajar dengan (sok) rajin* udah kelas sembilan… ga boleh nulis fanfic terus… bwah…**

**Review please...**


	2. Terikat dengan Darah

**Judul:**Terikat dengan Darah

**Kata:**1430 kata

**Pasangan:**Heiji H./Kazuha T.

**Summary: **Darah adalah cairan kehidupan. Sesuatu yang sangat kuat… hal yang paling kuat untuk mengikat sebuah sumpah, selamanya.

**

* * *

A/N: Rici nggak tahu sama sekali kenapa Rici nulis sebuah cerita yang genrenya Supernatural/Horor! Dan kenapa cerita itu karakter utamanya Heiji dan Kazuha! My first HeiKaz, please review onegai!**

* * *

Terikat dengan Darah

By: Aricia Betelguese

_

* * *

Dia berdiri sendirian di dalam gang gelap itu, berteduh dari hujan yang turun tiba-tiba saat ia pulang dari latihan kendo. Udara dingin menusuk kulit, akan tetapi ia tenang-tenang saja. Jaket kesayangannya ia tarik agar lebih melindungi dirinya dari dingin._

_Lalu rasa sakit muncul di lehernya. Diikuti oleh rasa hangat. Dan, sebelum matanya menutup, ia mendengar seseorang berkata…_

"_Maafkan aku, nak."_

* * *

Heiji mengerang saat ia bangkit dari lantai yang keras. Mata terlatihnya dengan cepat mengawasi sekelilingnya. Dia ada di sebuah gang yang dingin dan gelap, sendirian, dan ia tak tahu sama sekali apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia menarik topinya turun, lalu melangkah ke mulut gang. Hari sudah gelap. Nyaris tak ada seorangpun di jalanan. Heiji menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu berjalan keluar. Ia lapar, lapar sekali.

Seorang anak kecil berlari melewatinya dan wangi sesuatu yang harum dan sedap tercium. Heiji menoleh. Anak itu tidak membawa apa apa…

Lalu seorang gadis muncul, mengejar anak itu, dan wangi itu muncul lagi.

Mungkin parfum, pikir Heiji sambil mengangkat bahu. Atau mungkin mereka baru makan. Atau mungkin—

Seseorang dengan mata merah darah muncul di depannya. Orang itu menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi giginya yang putih dan tajam. Kedua tangannya ada di dalam saku celana. Dengan santai ia melangkah ke arah Heiji.

Spontan Heiji mundur. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah diintimidasi, tapi orang ini… mengerikan. Orang ini berbahaya, instingnya berseru, dan ia harus lari.

_Sekarang._

Tapi sebelum Heiji bisa mencoba berlari, orang itu sudah berdiri persis di depannya.

"Hei," katanya, "Selamat datang."

* * *

Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat kebingungan di wajah anak itu. Kulit coklatnya menjadi seperti susu coklat. Dia terlihat lucu, dengan ekspresi bingungnya itu.

"Selamat datang?" katanya tajam. "Selamat datang ke mana?"

Aku mengangkat alis. Jadi anak ini tidak tahu kalau dia…

"Apa yang tadi kaulakukan di dalam gang itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak tahu." Katanya, mundur selangkah. "Aku bangun di situ—"

"Dan sebelum itu?"

"Aku—"

Wajahnya memucat.

Aku mendesah. "Oh, sudahlah." Keluhku. "Frizz bikin susah saja. Itu kebiasaan buruknya, main gigit saja tanpa menunjukkan dirinya sendiri." Aku menatapnya lurus lurus. "Siapa namamu?"

Dia sepertinya sempat berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri untuk memberitahuku atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya ia memutuskan untuk berkata jujur.

"Heiji Hattori."

"Oke," kataku, pelan dan jelas. "Heiji Hattori—kau baru saja diserang oleh seorang… vampir."

Diam sejenak. Lalu—

"APA MAKSUDMU?"

Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku mencium sesuatu. Bau. Bau… bau manusia.

Takut aku akan menggigit seseorang yang tidak bersalah jika aku bertemu dengan manusia itu, aku lari.

* * *

"TUNGGU, KAU MANUSIA ANEH!" Heiji berteriak. "KEMBALI KE SINI SEKARANG SEBELUM AKU—"

"AHOU!"

Oh, tidak. Perlahan-lahan, Heiji berputar ke arah sumber suara itu. Lalu—

BAM!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajahnya. Heiji mundur beberapa langkah, untuk melihat Toyama Kazuha, teman masa kecilnya, berdiri di depannya dengan mata berapi api dan siap untuk menonjoknya bila diprovokasi sedikit saja.

Tapi baunya harum sekali… Rasa darahnya pasti enak—

Heiji menyetop pikirannya di situ. Sejak kapan dia dapat mencium bau Kazuha? Dan sejak kapan dia berpikir rasa darah—darah yang menjijikkan, kotor—enak?

Tapi semua pikiran tersebut terdorong keluar dari pikirannya saat sebuah tonjokan nyaris saja mengenai wajah Heiji.

"AHOU!" Heiji berseru marah. "APA SIH MAUMU? DATANG DATANG MARAH-MARAH?"

"KAU KE MANA SAJA, AHOU!" Kazuha menjerit. "KAMU MENGHILANG SEHARIAN PENUH LALU MUNCUL BERDIRI SENDIRIAN SEPERTI ORANG GILA!"

"AHOU! AKU BAIK BAIK SAJA!"

Persis pada saat itu ia merasakan seseuatu. Sebuah impuls, insting, yang menyuruhnya untuk—untuk _menggigit_ Kazuha.

"Heiji? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Wajah Kazuha tiba tiba muncul di depannya, terlihat khawatir. Spontan Heiji mundur, menjauh dari Kazuha, berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa—pergi, Kazuha."

"Ahou!" Kata Kazuha kesal. "Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, lalu wajahmu berubah warna jadi coklat susu, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku pergi?"

Butuh seluruh pengendalian diri Heiji untuk melawan keinginan untuk menggigit seseorang. Dan jika ia tinggal bersama Kazuha sedikit lebih lama lagi, ia tahu ia takkan tahan lagi. Maka Heiji melakukan sesuatu yang akan dilakukan orang waras jika ia berada dalam situasinya:

Ia berlari meninggalkan Kazuha.

"AHOU! MAU KE MANA KAU!" Kazuha berteriak, berlari untuk mengejarnya, tapi ia tertinggal jauh di belakang. Heiji tersadar bahwa larinya menjadi jauh lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya. Ia mempercepat larinya lagi, dan tak lama kemudian Kazuha menghilang dari pandangan.

Heiji berbelok ke dalam gang lain; di sana ia berhenti, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Sebuah aroma kembali muncul di udara, dan Heiji mengenalinya.

Aroma Kazuha.

Ia mundur, memasuki bagian gang yang remang-remang, tapi aroma itu terus menguat. Heiji tahu ia harus segera menjauhi Kazuha, tapi ia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Karena itulah ia diam saja saat Kazuha muncul di bibir gang, mendekatinya dengan hati-hati.

"Heiji? Kamu kelihatan pucat. Pulanglah…"

"Pergi, Kazuha. Sekarang, saat aku masih bisa menahan diri."

"Aku tidak akan pergi!" Kazuha berseru bandel. "Aku akan membawamu pulang!"

"Pergi."

"Tidak."

"Aku baik baik saja!" serunya frustasi. Kalau dia terus di sini maka Heiji bisa kehilangan kontrol dan menyerang Kazuha.

Seperti bagaimana seorang manusia vampir lain sudah menyerangnya…

* * *

Kazuha menatap teman masa kecilnya dengan khawatir. Ia terlihat sakit. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya dan wajahnya pucat.

"Heiji…" Kazuha mencoba lagi. "Ayolah, kita pulang…"

"Jangan di sini, Kazuha. Aku berbahaya."

"Berbahaya?" Kazuha tertawa kecil, meskipun suaranya bergetar. "Heiji, kau tidak akan menyakitiku."

"Mungkin saja." Katanya serak.

"Heiji—"

Dan secepat kilat, Heiji menahan kedua bahunya dan menggigit lehernya.

Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali. Kulit lehernya robek dan Kazuha merasakan darah mengalir, dan Heiji menjilati darah itu.

Kazuha tak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Heiji." Bisiknya.

Kata katanya sepertinya menyadarkan Heiji. Heiji mundur, melepaskan Kazuha, sambil melap darah dari mulutnya. Ia terlihat ketakutan.

"Pergi!" Heiji berteriak, menabrak dinding dan merosot ke lantai.

Perlahan, jari Kazuha menyentuh titik di lehernya di mana Heiji telah menggigitnya. Darah menggenang di situ. Kazuha ingin lari, tapi entah kenapa, kakinya terasa dingin dan beku.

Setetes air mata menetes di pipinya.

"Siapa, Heiji?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Heiji terlihat malu akan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya, Ia diam saja, di sudut itu.

"Aku memperingatkanmu, Kazuha." Katanya. Suaranya masih serak.

Tapi ia jelas terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Warna kulitnya sudah mulai kembali normal. Nafasnya tidak lagi terengah-engah.

"Heiji…" kata Kazuha, tidak yakin akan apa yang akan ia katakan. Tapi wajar saja. Ia baru saja mengetahui bahwa sahabat terbaiknya adalah seorang vampir.

"Mana omamorimu?"

Heiji menarik omamori yang kini terkena percikan darah dari sekeliling lehernya.

"Biar aku bersihkan." Kata Kazuha, mengambil omamori itu. Lalu ia berjongkok di depan Heiji.

Dia sedikit gemetar.

"Kau merasa baik baik saja?"

"Oh, tidak." Gumam Heiji tidak jelas. "Aku baru saja—ya tuhan, aku baru saja—"

"Ssh," kata Kazuha pelan. "Tidak apa apa kok."

"TIDAK APA APA KATAMU?" Heiji meledak. "AKU HARUS HIDUP DENGAN MENYAKITI ORANG LAIN DAN KATAMU _TIDAK APA APA?"_

"Heiji, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"TIDAK BERMAKSUD APA?"

"Heiji!" Kazuha mendesis.

"Maaf." Katanya pelan. Lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menyakiti orang lain, Heiji—kau bisa—kau bisa…" Kazuha berhenti sejenak,"Kau bisa minum darahku."

"Kau gila." Gumam Heiji.

"Dan kamu sudah menjadi seorang ahou." Kata Kazuha tidak sabar. "Aku serius, Heiji. Ini—" dan ia memiringkan kepalanya agar Heiji bisa melihat luka di lehernya. "Minumlah."

"Singkirkan benda itu dari wajahku."

"Heiji! Aku akan baik baik saja. Kamu pucat."

Dan benar saja, Heiji sudah mulai kembali pucat.

"Kamu akan sakit Heiji!"

Kazuha, yang percaya pada hal-hal gaib, tahu segalanya tentang vampir. Dan kalau ada satu hal yang mereka butuhkan, yang penting bagi mereka, sepenting makan bagi manusia, adalah darah.

"'Zuha." Kata Heiji tidak jelas. "Maafkan aku."

Dan pada akhirnya, sang idiot itu kembali minum. Kazuha merasa sedikit pusing, tapi ia tidak mengatakannya.

Perlahan, Heiji mulai terlihat lebih baik. Pada saat itu ia melepaskan Kazuha, yang segera bersandar ke dinding, mulai kehilangan kesadaran karena banyaknya darah yang hilang.

"Kazuha!"

Kazuha membuka matanya.

"Tunggulah—"

Sesaat kemudian Kazuha merasakan tangan terampil Heiji membalut luka di lehernya. Pandangannya mulai menjadi tidak jelas.

"'Zuha—" katanya panik.

"Aku mau tidur." Gumam Kazuha. Itulah yang terakhir dia ingat sebelum Kazuha kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

Ahou! Untuk apa dia melakukan ini! Heiji memarahi dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu mengangkat dan menggendong Kazuha.

Lalu ia melesat ke rumahnya.

Kurang dari semenit kemudian, ia sudah sampai ke rumah. Ia melompat ke jendela dan meletakkan Kazuha di atas tempat tidurnya.

Perbannya bekerja dengan cukup baik. Heiji hanya berharap Kazuha akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Kazuha membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Ia mengucek mata.

"Kau bangun." Kata sebuah suara lega di kaki tempat tidur.

Kazuha menoleh. Di situ duduk Heiji, yang matanya terlihat merah. Jelas ia tidak tidur semalaman.

"Aku…" kata Heiji ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa, Heiji?"

Heiji terlihat menarik nafas dalam dalam. Lalu ia berkata,

"Terima kasih, Kazuha. Aku… cinta… kamu…"

Kazuha terdiam sejenak karena terkejut. Lalu ia menjawab…

"Aku juga, Heiji."

**

* * *

A/N: Menurut Aricia endingnya luar biasa jelek abisssss gak tahu kenapa rasanya gak pas!**

**Mungkin nanti Rici edit tapi sekarang Rici capek, ngetik sejam penuh! Jaa minna! Jangan lupa review!**


End file.
